1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a full face pad for attachment to a clamping jaw.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Bar clamps and C-clamps typically employ a fixed jaw and a movable jaw that is movable toward the fixed jaw. When an object is placed between the fixed and movable jaws, the movable jaw is moved toward the fixed jaw until both jaws contact the object. There is often a concern that the pressing of the jaws against the object will damage the object. In order to alleviate this concern, plastic pads have been placed on the jaws. Examples of such plastic pads are the full face pads manufactured by American Tool Companies, Inc. which are used with the bar clamps manufactured by Petersen Manufacturing Co., Inc. made under the QUICK-GRIP(copyright) trademark. Other examples of full face pads are disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D 341,069 and D 340,851 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,616, the entire contents of each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
One aspect of the present invention regards a full face clamp pad that has an engagement surface, a first wall attached to and extending away from the engagement surface, a second wall attached to and extending away from the engagement surface, a third wall attached to and extending away from the engagement surface and a flange attached solely to the first wall and extending above the engagement surface.
A second aspect of the present invention regards a full face clamp pad that has an engagement surface and a receiving element attached to the engagement surface, wherein the receiving element has a movable flange with unattached sides and the receiving element defines a closed opening that faces the engagement surface.
A third aspect of the present invention regards a method of attaching a clamp pad with an opening and a movable flange to a clamping face of a clamping jaw. The method includes placing a clamping face of a clamping jaw above an opening of a clamp pad and pushing the clamping face inward toward a rear side of the clamp pad so that a portion of the clamping face engages the flange at a first position and moves the flange toward the rear side of the clamp pad. The clamp face is continued to be pushed inward toward the rear side of the clamp pad so that the clamping face ceases to contact the flange and the flange is returned to the first position.
Each aspect of the above-mentioned invention presents the advantage of improved securement of a full face clamp pad to a clamping jaw.